


Chapter Eight Extended Scene.

by Redonkgirl



Series: No stop signs, speed limit, nobody's gonna slow me down [2]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redonkgirl/pseuds/Redonkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter Eight Extended Scene.

“Get over here, Maximoff.”

Peter appeared next to Naomi, biting his lip as he studied her worriedly, Naomi laughing slightly and leaning up to kiss him softly.

“I’m fine; this is what I want,” Naomi said, before frowning “Unless you don’t want to, which is _totally_ fine, I-.”

“Naomi,” Peter said, finally smiling “As long as you want to, I do.”

Naomi grinned up at Peter, pulling him down for another kiss, which progressed farther than the last one, Peter slipping his tongue into her mouth and wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer.

“Peter, hold on,” Naomi said after they broke away, Peter frowning in worry “I need to ask before this goes any farther; do you have condoms?”

“No,” Peter said.

“Well, go get some, because I am _not_ getting pregnant.” Peter hardly twitched before he was holding a box of condoms, making Naomi smile “Alright; carry on.”

Peter dropped his lips to Naomi’s neck, making her sigh happily as he kissed lower and lower until he was dropping light kisses on her collarbone as he ran his hands up and down her sides. He returned to her lips, Naomi pushing his jacket off as he bit down on her lower lip, making her squeak slightly, only noticing that Peter had been running his hands over her legs when he started fiddling with the hem of her dress and looking at her for permission.

She nodded and Peter pulled her dress up and over her head, revealing matching pink underwear, Peter noticing he was _definitely_ starting to get hard. Peter reached to unclasp her bra, but Naomi pushed him back slightly.

“No fair; take off your shirt and pants.”

Peter blushed as he felt himself getting even more excited when Naomi spoke in a commanding tone, pulling his t-shirt off, feeling slightly worried; he didn’t have abs or anything, but Naomi didn’t seem to mind as she ran her hands across his chest. She undid his belt and pulled his pants off, smirking at the bulge in his boxers.

“Excited?” Naomi asked, reaching and stroking him through his boxers for a moment, making him yelp slightly.

“C’mere,” Peter said, pulling Naomi so she was straddling his lap, Naomi smirking and rolling her hips, making him jerk slightly and gasp.

“Okay?” Naomi asked.

“Awesome,” Peter replied, reaching around to unclasp her bra, fumbling for a moment but getting it undone, Naomi smiling and throwing her bra to the ground.

Peter tried _not_ to stare, he really did, but _oh my god_. Naomi snickered at his expression as he studied her breasts.

“You can touch,” She said, grabbing his hand and placing it on one of her breasts, making his eyes even wider.

Peter squeezed her breast softly, making Naomi squeak and giggle as he reached up and cupped both of her breasts, smiling slightly before he dropped his head down and kissed her breast hesitantly, kissing a bit more as Naomi made soft noises of encouragement, finally enclosing his mouth around her nipple and almost immediately pulling away when she yelped, studying her face to see if he’d hurt her or something.

“Pietro Maximoff, get right back to what you were doing or I _swear to god_ ,” Naomi said through clenched teeth, Peter reddening and dropping his head back down to her nipple,  sucking lightly and swirling it in his mouth, making Naomi groan before he moved to the other one to repeat what he’d done.

Naomi pulled him up to kiss his lips softly, before sliding off his lap to lie back on the bed, fiddling around with the hem of her underwear and smiling teasingly.

“I’m gonna guess and say you want these off?” She asked in a fake innocent tone.

“Fuck yes,” Peter said, Naomi laughing and slipping off her panties.

Peter studied her with wide eyes; realizing how _over his head he was_.

He had _no_ clue what to do.

Naomi seemed to read his mind, though.

“I can show you how I like to be touched,” She said, sitting up and smiling at him softly.

“Wait, how do you know what you like?” Peter asked, Naomi giving him a deadpanned look.

“What? You think _boys_ are the only ones who touch themselves?”

His erection was straining against his boxers even more at the mental image of Naomi doing that, _especially_ since he know knew with _certainty_ what she looked like naked.

“Okay, so, it feels nice like this.”

She was rubbing herself softly and it was without a doubt the hottest thing that Peter had ever seen in his life.

“Your turn.”

Peter swallowed hard as he replaced her fingers, gently moving the way she had and making her sigh softly, before she adjusted his hand slightly and she gave a breathy moan.

“Um, you can,” Her voice trembled as she spoke, making Peter smile slightly “You can put a finger in me now.”

Peter blushed cherry red all the way to his roots, making Naomi smile slightly.

“Well, _go on_ ,” She said, shifting slightly to give Peter easier access, Peter moving his hand to her opening, blushing at the wetness.

Peter slowly moved his index finger inside her, Naomi smiling at him softly and sighing once his finger was all the way in.

“Slowly move in and out,” Naomi ordered, Peter following her instructions, Naomi falling back and laying down “Another.”

Peter slipped another finger into her, pumping them in and out of her, going faster than previously, before getting an idea.

Naomi cried out as his thumb rubbed against her clit, making Peter smile as he pumped his fingers faster.

And then he just straight up cheated.

His thumb moved at an inhuman speed, Naomi’s back arching as she cried out.

“Peter! Peter!” She said, grabbing his wrist and stopping him “I’m too close to…”

“Yeah, that was what I was going for,” Peter said, before looking down a bit embarrassed “… I’m going to try to last as long as possible, but…”

“But, you’re a teenage boy with super speed?” Naomi offered, Peter nodding “Well, you might finish fast, but you recover quick, right?”

“Yeah,” Peter said “But, just let me do this for you right now; I wanna make sure you get off at least once.”

Naomi smiled slightly.

“You’re really sweet, you know that, right?” Naomi said, Peter blushing as she moved to kiss his cheek softly “Alright, Maximoff, go for it.”

Peter shifted slightly, so he was propped up on his elbow with and was able to look Naomi in the eye as he returned to thrusting his fingers into her and rubbing her clit. After a little bit, he got her back to the edge, but this time pushing her over.

And he took back what he said earlier; _this_ was the hottest thing he’d _ever_ seen.

She clenched around his fingers and bit her lip hard as her back arched, her nails digging into his bicep as her other hand grasped at the sheets. But, through all this, she kept her eyes locked on Peter’s.

Peter was surprised that he didn’t cum right then.

She was still for a moment; taking deep breaths as she got herself back under control and Peter slipped his fingers out of her.

“Good?” He asked, brushing sweaty hair out of her eyes.

“ _Fuck_ , Peter,” Naomi said “Sit back.”

Peter frowned, not sure what she was doing until she sat up and started touching the top of his boxers.

“Ah, hold on, um…” Peter said, pushing her hands away and making her frown.

“Peter, what is it?”

“Nothing,” His voice a slightly higher pitch than normal “Nothing, just…”

“Are you insecure?” Naomi asked, Peter shrugging.

“I just don’t want you to be disappointed,” He muttered.

“Peter, not to be blunt, but I couldn’t care less how big you are.” Peter looked up at her in surprise “Do you understand how much you have exceeded expectations so far?”

“What?” Peter asked, frowning.

“I didn’t have the healthiest of sex eds, okay? They said that women can’t orgasm and that my future husband wasn’t obligated to give me pleasure, ‘cause sex is only about procreation. _And,_ the few secular girls I know that have had sex, said that they orgasmed, maybe one out of seven times. Peter, you’re doing _awesome_. Besides, it doesn’t matter how big you are, once we figure everything out, your powers are going to make sex _amazing_ ,” Naomi said, smiling “So, don’t be afraid of disappointing me, because I don’t think it’s possible at this point.”

Peter pulled Naomi into a harsh kiss, making the young girl laugh slightly against his lips.

“You can’t fathom how much I love you,” Peter muttered, Naomi laughing before grasping him for a second through his boxers, making him jump.

“I think I have a pretty good idea.”

Naomi placed her hand on his boxers again, this time Peter nodding permission. But, Naomi kept her eyes locked on his as she slid his boxers down, until they were completely off. Then Peter gave a small nod, making Naomi smile and _finally_ look down, smiling slightly.

Peter _wasn’t_ small, Naomi wasn’t sure where he was getting the fear that he was from, because (and take it from a girl with three brothers and had to be around said three brothers’ friends) he was quite nicely sized. Not _huge_ or anything, but, like Naomi said before, she didn’t care.

“You’ve got nothing to be insecure about… Can I?” She asked, Peter nodding before groaning as she wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly, but steadily, started to move “This is how you like it, yeah?”

‘Yeah,” Peter said, dropping his head back.

“Do you think,” She started as Peter found himself taking in heavier breaths than he’d _ever_ needed “You could handle me sucking you off? Or should I save that for later?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Peter muttered.

“I can’t tell if that’s a yes or a no,” Naomi said, still pumping him slowly, but pushing the hair out of his face with her other hand.

“Later, Naomi, I wanna…”

“You wanna be inside of me?” Naomi offered, Peter whimpering softly “Alright.”

Then she released his cock, making him groan slightly, and kissed him softly.

“How’d you want me?” Naomi asked.

“Just-Just lay back,” He said, Naomi complying and smiling up at him.

“I think you opened me up enough with your fingers that it won’t hurt, but, you do need to go slow, alright?”

“Of course,” Peter said, fumbling with the condom for a moment before opening it and slipping it on.

And then he had an idea.

“Hold on,” Peter said, leaning over towards the stereo.

"Seriously?" Naomi complained, here she was, completely naked under Peter and he chose to mess around with the stereo.

"Shush, you'll like this," Peter said, knowing that it'd be easier to go through the music to find what he wanted if he stood up, but he really didn't want to move.

"There's literally nothing that I'll like but you fu-."

Peter clapped his hand over her mouth, making her roll her eyes.

"Do you really think licking my hand is going to gross me out at this point?" Peter asked before removing his hand and moving back so he was completely over her "There, done, happy?"

The first few chords of the song played and Naomi smiled softly.

"Not quite."

She pulled Peter down for a tender kiss as the lyrics washed over them.

_If I Could Save Time In A Bottle._

“Alright, ready?” Peter asked, leaning over Naomi and lining himself up.

_The first thing that I'd like to do._

“Sure thing, Quicksilver.”

_Is to save every day till eternity passes away_

Peter smiled slightly at the usage of the nickname, leaning down and kissing Naomi.

_Just to spend them with you_

And he began to press in.

_If I could make days last forever_  
_If words could make wishes come true_  
_I'd save every day like a treasure and then_  
_Again, I would spend them with you_

“Hey, hey, are you okay?” Peter asked, noticing how Naomi tensed up.

“Yeah, just not what I was expecting,” She said “Keep going.”

“But-.”

“Peter,” Naomi said, smiling up at him “I’m _fine_.”

Peter frowned and readjusted their position, this time with her left leg was thrown over his waist. He moved _agonizingly_ slowly, but finally he got the tip in.

It was the best thing he’d ever felt.

“Peter, more,” Naomi requested with a quiet neediness that made Peter groan slightly and move slowly into her “Wait, wait,” Naomi said when he was about half way in “Let me adjust.”

Peter felt like crying; she felt so _good_ around him, but, he knew that he needed to wait or else it would hurt Naomi. He couldn’t _stand_ the thought of doing that.

“Okay, more.”

_But there never seems to be enough time_  
_To do the things you want to do, once you find them_  
_I've looked around enough to know_  
_That you're the one I want to go through time with_

Peter groaned as his hips met hers, wanting nothing more than to slam into her, but knowing that she needed time.

After a moment of just their heavy breaths, Naomi spoke.

“Peter.”

Peter looked at Naomi, who was smiling.

“I love you,” She murmured softly.

“I love you too.”

“… Alright, go for it,” Naomi said.

“What?” Peter asked, frowning.

“Exactly what I said; go for it,” Naomi said, smiling “Have your way with me.”

“You can’t use the fake innocent voice when my dick is inside of you,” Peter said, Naomi laughing and making Peter freeze at the sensation.

“Well, _go on_ , I gave you the green light; fuck me,” Naomi said, Peter smiling slightly.

“It won’t hurt?”

“Nah, and if it does I’ll just slap you. Although, I can see you enjoying that.”

Peter responded to the somewhat embarrassing truth, by pulling out to the tip, thrusting all the way back in.

_If I had a box just for wishes_  
_And dreams that had never come true_  
_The box would be empty, except for the memory of how_  
_They were answered by you_

He hadn’t been _too_ fast, but when Naomi cried out, he still froze.

“Good yell, Pete, keep going,” Naomi said through gasps.

Peter grabbed her hips and repeated the thrust, making her cry out again, but this time, instead of freezing, he just did it again, he moved at a fairly good pace that kept getting faster and harder with each thrust. Naomi was making all sorts of incomprehensible sounds that Peter knew he was making as well, but was too wrapped up in the activity to care.

“Peter!” Naomi cried out at a particular hard thrust.

Then Naomi seemed to get an idea, and the next thing Peter knew he was lying back on the pillows, with Naomi smirking down at him.

And then she started moving.

Peter looked up at her with wide eyes as she rode him; what on _earth_ did he do to deserve a beautiful woman riding his cock and whispering that she loved him?

He had _no_ idea, but he did know that he was _worryingly_ close to finishing, and he wanted Naomi to cum again.

He reached forward and started rubbing her clit as she bounced, which pushed her over the edge again, her body tightening around Peter as she threw her head back and cried out.

Peter flipped them so she was underneath him again, burying his face in he r neck as he thrust into her a few more times and came, pushing all the way into her as he saw stars.

Peter collapsed on her, actually _breathing heavy_ as he recovered from the best moment of his life. Finally, he pulled himself together and slipped out of her, the two teens staring into each other’s eyes for a moment, before Peter finally spoke.

“What the _hell_ was I so worried about?”

Naomi’s laughter was music to his ears.

_But there never seems to be enough time_  
_To do the things you want to do, once you find them_  
_I've looked around enough to know_  
_That you're the one I want to go through time with_


End file.
